


Real Civilized

by elsweyrfondue



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsweyrfondue/pseuds/elsweyrfondue
Summary: "It was a while after he returned to Rook, after finding Vaas still very much alive, and much after they were only talking in death threats. Jason had let his guard down slightly."Mini fic I wrote 3 years ago and while I totally ship these boys, it's definitely not inherent in this fic





	Real Civilized

It was a while after he returned to Rook, after finding Vaas still very much alive, and much after they were only talking in death threats. Jason had let his guard down slightly. He didn't let it down the way he used to in America before everything happened. He never felt like that again; even after returning home. The feeling like something was out to get you never faded from him. But he could have a conversation with the guy without worrying if every little move Vaas made would be to attack him (It doesn't mean he didn't notice every move though).

Vaas was complaining about being hungry for the past hour while he drove in a dusty jeep past trees and the lowering, golden sun. He was trying find a deer or something else easy to kill so he didn't have to work so hard. A man sang quietly on the radio as Vaas bashed his hand on the steering wheel.

"God! This fucking island always has fucking animals on it! Where the fuck are the deer?!"

Jason shifted in his seat and moved his gun in his lap. Vaas saw this move on his side and smirked.

"Don't be like that. I'm your friend. Besides, if I don't get dinner, you don’t either." When Jason didn't respond to this, Vaas continued, "I'm shopping for dinner for us to eat, like a real couple; like a civilized couple." Vaas' eyes were bright as he made Jason even more uncomfortable.

Jason scoffed and said, "Real, civilized couples don't kill and flay their dinner before they eat it."

"I will never fucking understand that," Vaas said with a smile as he turned a corner. As soon as they turned on the new road, Vaas' face went completely serious and he shushed Jason. He stopped the car and stared ahead. Jason sat up and followed his line of sight- to the pink pig in the distance. They were far enough away that the pig wouldn't hear them. The radio still played as they both stared ahead. Vaas turned the keys in annoyance and the singing stopped.

"Go get ‘em, Jason," Vaas commands.

Jason doesn't move. It's not that he doesn't want to kill the pig; he just doesn't want to follow Vaas' command. Vaas sees the hesitation and smirks.

"What? You can kill my pirates but you can't kill a little pig? It's supposed to feel good, Jason."

_You know...I never thought I'd be able to kill someone. The first time, it felt wrong. Which is good, right? But now...it feels like winning._

The memory made him chuckle and Vaas half-smiled at the laugh. Jason hadn't laughed since he left the island with his friends. The laughter was absent when he returned. "What?" Vaas asked curiously.

Jason stopped before deciding to just tell him. He had no one else anymore. "Back when I was saving my friends from you-"

"Stealing them," Vaas interjected.

"Recollecting. Back when um, Daisy, was fixing up that old boat, I tried to tell her about how good it felt to kill. I couldn't tell Liza 'cause I thought she'd freak and Oliver was busy getting high, so I confided in her. And she asks me if I'm okay, and I just wanted to say that it felt like the first time I was ever really okay, you know, but I couldn't."

"That's the most you've said since you got back and it was fucking boring as hell," Vaas laughed quietly at Jason's angry look. "I'm joking. But shit, hermano. You can't expect them to understand. They just don't understand how good it feels- how it's supposed to feel!"

They were quiet for a moment until Vaas says, "Ah, that was a truly, beautiful fucking moment. But you have to kill that pig before it gets away."

Jason sighs and climbs out of the jeep.

 

\-------------------

"S’good fucking pork, Jason. You got him before he got too scared, that's good," Vaas compliments Jason over the fire later. Jason moves the muscles to smile and nods as he rips at the meat in his hands.


End file.
